vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Donovan
Matthew "Matt" Donovan is ex-boyfriend of Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert and also a medium. After the death of her parents, Elena broke up with Matt, although he still cares deeply about her. Throughout the series, Caroline and Matt begin dating, of whom he encourages to become a more caring, kind, and selfless young woman. This character is a member of the Donovan Family. Early History Matt was born in Mystic Falls to Kelly Donovan and an unnamed father. He had an older sister, Vicki Donovan. Because their mothers were best friends, Matt knew Elena Gilbert since infancy. They grew up being really close friends and they started dating in their early teens. When Elena's parents died, she broke up with Matt because she needed time alone. He still hoped they could be together, but it was not likely to happen due to stefen. Season One for the first time.]]At the start of a new school year, Matt saw that Elena was attracted to a mysterious new student, Stefan Salvatore. He was jealous as he believed that he and Elena still had a chance to be together. When his sister Vicki was attacked, he saw Stefan at the hospital but he mysteriously disappeared. Matt remained suspicious of him. He started to warm up to Stefan a little more when he joined the football team. Matt was also grateful when Stefan found Vicki and she disappeared (when it was Damon Salvatore who took her). Matt still showed he had feelings for Elena and Bonnie tried to help him move on. Not long afterwards, Vicki went missing again. Along with search-parties, Matt tried to find her and was relieved when Jeremy Gilbert called him over to his house where Vicki was. When she became a vampire, Stefan tried to help her, but when Vicki said he was bothering her, Matt told him to leave her alone. , at the hospital.]] When she disappeared again, Matt was questioned by Sheriff Forbes of her supposed whereabouts, but like everyone else, he had no clue where she had gone. He found a note at his house "written" by Vicki that said she left town. At Caroline's party, Stefan explained to Matt that he was just trying to help his sister, but Matt told him Vicki was unreliable like her mother. Later, Caroline turned up drunk because she was heart-broken by something Damon had told her. Matt tried to cheer her up and eventually had to take her home. She did not want to be alone, so he had to spend the night with her. telling Matt he's trying to help his sister]] Matt started working at the Mystic Grill. Caroline talked about a washed-out football player, Ben, and how he is working as a bartender. Matt was offended by this and Caroline left, saying that they didn't give each other a chance. Matt caught her when she was crossing the street and kissed her. They started going out afterwards. They were caught in a heated moment by Matt's mother, who had returned home after her boyfriend left her. Kelly didn't like Caroline very much and called her "Matt's rebound girl". Caroline decided they go on a double-date with Elena and Stefan but the date went wrong for her when Matt and Elena went on about childhood memories. Stefan let Matt drive his car with Caroline but when they came back to the Salvatore Boarding House, Matt found his mom making out with Stefan's brother Damon. He was extremely upset with her, telling her that she was the adult and she should behave like one. Kelly and Matt were in for devastating news when Caroline and her mother Sheriff Forbes came with news that Vicki's body had been found in a terrible storm. Even though Caroline wanted to comfort him, Matt wanted to be left alone, but ended up crying in Elena's arms. His relationship with her mother took the final straw when he caught her making out with Tyler Lockwood. He and Tyler got into a fight which was stopped by Tyler's father Mayor Lockwood. When they got home, Matt told his mother to get out of his house because he was better of without her in his life. He did not accept her apologies. Matt was supposed to be Caroline's escort in the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant, but he could not make it due to his work schedule. He was with her for the Founder's Day Parade. He left the Mystic Grill with Tyler and Caroline when Mayor Lockwood asked them to leave because he was worried for his son's safety. When Tyler heard an unpleasant and painful noise, he sent the car off the road. All three passengers survived but Caroline had to be taken to the hospital for surgery. Her injuries were severe, and Matt, Tyler and her mother wait for any news of her. Season Two Matt stayed at the hospital to await 's results from the accident. After a visit from , Caroline started to get better quickly, much to Matt and 's great relief. Unknowingly to him, Damon had given Caroline blood to help her heal, but when killed her, Caroline became a vampire after drinking blood herself. Matt visited her in the hospital, where he found her unhappy. He pulled back the curtains to bring light into the room, put Caroline ran to the shadows. He didn't understand what was happening and left. At the carnival, Caroline told Matt she had been discharged early. He was happy about that when he gave her a hug, she began to acted strangely again, and he started to believed she was losing interest. He sneaked into her room to talk to her about how she was acting and he admitted that he was in love with her, and was afraid she didn't love him anymore but she proved him wrong by kissing him. They hugged and Caroline was able to resist the urge to bite him. Caroline's inability to go out in the sun put a strain on her relationship with Matt. Stefan convinced Bonnie to help her by creating another Lapis Lazuli. Aimee Bradley started flirting with Matt, annoying Caroline and she compelled her to go away. Matt thought she was being rude. Later on, Caroline asked Matt if he was mad at her and he admitted that he thought they were past her insecurities. He told her how he felt about her and asked what more she needed. Caroline promised that she didn't need anything else and apologized, promising that there will be no more drama. They kissed and headed off into the woods together. They started making out but when Matt cut himself, Caroline lost control and attacked him. Stefan stopped her as a wolf attacked them, but at Tyler's arrival, it left. Caroline then compelled Matt to forget what she did and that an animal attacked him. At the Mystic Grill, Aimee started talking to Matt again. Caroline decided to break up with Matt and made a big deal out of it, forcing him to break up with her. Matt helped out at the Lockwood Mansion for the Masquerade Ball, and discussed with Tyler Caroline's strange behavior. Later on, is shown compelling Matt to have Tyler kill him at any cost because she needed a werewolf now that had killed . Matt almost breaks a fight with Tyler at the masquerade ball, but Caroline knocks him unconscious before he has the chance to make Tyler kill him. Though he was stopped, another girl, Sara, who was also compelled, attacked Tyler after his failure and died in the process, thus activating his transformation. Afterwards, he is guilt stricken by what happened, with no memory of being compelled to do so, and apologizes to Tyler. He later drops by Caroline's house to visit her. In The House Guest, Caroline sings to Matt and he kisses her into front of everyone in the Grill. They start making out in the bathroom, but are interrupted by the chaos caused by Jonas Martin. Caroline tries to fight him, but Jonas used his powers on her, Matt tried to save her, and Jonas stabbed him in the neck. As he lay dying, Caroline gives him her blood to save him. After he wakes up, Caroline confesses to him that she is a vampire. Matt then remKnow Thy Enemyembers Vicki saying something about vampires when she had her accident and thinks that Caroline had something to do with it. In Know Thy Enemy Matt stays away from Caroline, he meets Sheriff Forbes and demands on how she covered up Vicki death by the hands of a vampire.Now he came to Caroline house.He demands that she tell him what happened to Vicki and everything about her. After Caroline has told him everything, he tells her that he doesn't want to remember any of it because he doesn't want to look at her and see what she really is after she compels him it was later revealed a setup by Sheriff Forbes to find out everything on vampires. Matt takes Caroline to the 60s Decade Dance under Sheriff Forbes orders,he is still having a hard time being around Caroline due to the fact that he still knows that she is a vampire as well as Tyler being a werewolf. In The Last Day Matt once again is talking with Sheriff Forbes. He later seems to have a change of heart and calls Caroline supposedly to tell her everything and then follows Damon. He finds Damon at the Tomb and sees him fight with the warlock Maddox. As Damon is losing, Matt kills Maddox using a rifle anThe Last Dayd wooden bullets afterwards Damon knocks him out.After he wakes up he witness Tyler werewolf transformation and runs with Caroline down in the Lockwood cellar. In The Sun Also Rises while protecting themselves from Tyler, he and Caroline had an honest talk about what happened. Matt t ells her he can't handle the pressure of her supernatural life and just wants to be normal, Caroline is sad but agrees and they officially end their relationship. Season Three M att is still working at the Grill only this time with Jeremy. He haveing a hard time seening Caroline and Tyler together. He even ask Jeremy to switch waiting tables with him yelling out: "I dont feel like waiting on my ex girlfriend. He later attends Elena 18 birthday party and is seen smokeing along with Jeremy.Later he get a ride with Jeremy to his house where Jeremy tells him that he can see Vicki. In The Hybrid he is asking Jeremy more questions about Vicki and amitts that he cant remember much when she was a vampire, he never got a chance to say goodbye. At first, Matt finds it to hard going through Vicki's things in his garage to try to contact with Jeremy. He get to overwhelmed and tells Jeremy he can't do it after seeing a picture of his and Vicki as a kid. After Jeremy leaves, the picture goes from facing down to facing up. He believed Jeremy after that, thinking it was a sign, so he goes back to Jeremy's and tries to help. In The Reckoning Matt is see working out at the gym when he goes into a classroom where the gang is planing what to do for senior's prank night.Matt kind of forgot, Later he is helping Bonnie in the school pool room by putting toilet paper all over.And they later go to the gym where they see Klaus and witness him killing Tyler.Matt goes with Bonnie to help find away for Klaus to create his hybrid and to save Tyler.They discover ghost can help them but cant get ahold of Jeremy ,so Matt's decides to take one for the team by drowning himself and hopefully communicate with his dead sister, Vicky, who has been haunting him recently. His plan works and after Bonnie does CPR he is able to give info directly from Vicky In Smells Like Teen Spirit Matt able to see Vicki now due to his near death experience,Matt talks with her and she tells him that she can come back. Later Matt performed some blood magic that allowed his sister to physically touch and hug things. Vicki used Matt because they're joined by blood. Matt loved his sister with all his heart and tried to protect her. The tender moment between brother and sister was interrupted when she bludgeoned him with a tool. When he woke, he realized the mistake he made and sought Bonnie's help Bonnie informed Matt that he's the only one keeping Vicki around, so Matt had to say goodbye. Vicki apologized, swore that she wouldn't hurt anyone if he let her stay, and cried as Matt let her go. Matt told Vicki that she shouldn't be here anymore, that he needs to let her go no matter how painful it is. In Ghost World Matt is seen helping the twon get ready for The Illumination Night. In Homecoming Matt shows up at the Salvatore mansion to pick up Rebekah, his date, and his greeted by Elena who nervously suggests that they go together as a couple as his back up date. Matt agrees. Later at the party he see Caroline on the floor and Tyler telling him to take her away from this place. Relationships 'Elena Gilbert' : Main article: Elena and Matt Matt and Elena used to be in a relationship, though the stress of her parents' deaths resulted in them splitting up as she needed some time to work things out. Matt confides in Bonnie that he would like to continue his relationship with Elena, but suspects that it may be too late. Elena describes their relationship as "that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more". She tells Stefan that their relationship wasn't passionate. While he may no longer be in a relationship with Elena and may even start to be realizing that they may never get back together, Matt is sure to let Stefan know that he'd still do anything for Elena. It seems that the pair have known each other all their lives, and were each others 'firsts' for a lot of things. Matt also reveals that they were best friends at one point. It was also noted that Matt's mother, Kelly liked Elena more then, his now ex girlfriend, Caroline. 'Caroline Forbes' : Main article: Caroline and Matt Matt mentions that he has known Caroline since the first grade although he did not like her very much. After verbal assaults by Damon, Caroline gets drunk and tells Matt her problems. He and Caroline befriend each other after Matt tells her he knows what it is like to be alone. Though it had a rocky start, Matt and Caroline began a romantic relationship. Caroline is often jealous due to Elena and Matt's history as they are still close even now. After Caroline is turned in a vampire, he notices a major change in her and believes she's avoiding him, but he admits that he loves her. She drinks his blood when he cuts himself and she compels him to forget that he saw her face change and he later breaks up with her, thinking she has jealousy issues. 'Vicki Donovan' : Main article: Matt and Vicki Vicki is Matt's older sister. He cares for her a great deal, staying by her side in the hospital while she recovers from her attack, rushing to find her when she goes missing on a couple of occasions, and heading straight for the Gilbert house to help her when he learns that she's in trouble. Vicki tells Damon Salvatore that their mother is never around and that they never knew their father, suggesting that the siblings are all each other really has in the way of family worth depending on, and that Matt is really the only person who cares enough to look out for her. However, during the time she spends with Damon there is a suggestion that Vicki resents Matt on some level for being the successful 'golden boy' who is set to go to college on a football scholarship, while she sees nothing in her own future. While he certainly doesn't seem happy about Tyler making sexual advances towards Vicki he has less of a problem with Jeremy Gilbert having a relationship with her. 'Bonnie Bennett' : Main article: Matt and Bonnie Matt and Bonnie have been friends since childhood. Over the summer Matt and Bonnie were life guards and took CPR training together. Bonnie was better at CPR than Matt. See Also: *Tyler and Matt *Jeremy and Matt Novels In the novels, Matt's surname is "Honeycutt", not "Donovan", and like the series, he is Elena's ex. Also Vicki is not his sister in the novels. Matt Honeycutt's father is dead and his mother is only briefly mentioned and is completely dissimilar to Kelly Donovan. Trivia * In the books, Matt learns that Stefan and Damon are vampires and that Elena has become a vampire and needs blood. * In the series, Matt was the second to last main character to learn about the supernatural world (before Jenna) and he is the last character to have learnt this to be still alive since Jenna died one episode after. * Matt is not the brother of Vicki in the books. In the series, he takes care of Vicki and his mother. * In the book, Matt becomes Stefan's best friend, but in the series, Matt's best friend is Tyler. * In the series, he often shortens people's names, calling Vicki "Vick", Tyler "Ty", Jeremy "Jere", Caroline "Care", and Bonnie "Bon". * If you count Elena's status as a Doppelgänger and Jeremy's and Alaric's use of the Gilbert Rings. Matt is the last main character to have a supernatural power, which is being a medium. * Kevin Williamson commented on the character Matt, saying "There's a door there, that we will eventually open, but for now he's human" Which might possibly mean, in time he will become something. * Although Matt's feelings for Elena are a major recurring theme in the first season, they have seemed to have completly vanished to make way for his new feelings for Caroline, which become a major plotline in the second season particularly since Caroline is now a vampire. However, in the books, Matt's feelings for Elena never seem to go away and play an even stronger role since he still has feelings for her when he discovers the existence of the supernatural world. Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Donovan Family Category:Protagonists Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Medium Category:Drained of blood Category:Individuals who have been Revived